Survival
by Robin0203
Summary: What if Tim's dad was in a coma longer. What if Jason lived in the manor and Damian was there when it happened. What if Dick was with Tim when it all went down. My version on Tim's reaction to his fathers death. Two shot (alternative endings). Please review which version you like better and if you have a better title.
1. Doesn't Answer

**What if Tim's dad was in a coma longer. What if Jason lived in the manor and Damian was there when it happened. What if Dick was with Tim when it all went down. My version on Tim's reaction to his fathers death. Two shot (alternative endings). Please review which version you like better and if you have a better title.**

I don't own anything :(

Dick,Jason,Tim and Damian were in the library, laughing. They were looking through an old picture book of Bruce when he was little. When all of a sudden Tim got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Who is it" Jason asked, Tim shrugged, "I don't know unknown number".

"Are you going to answer it" Dick said.

"I recognize the number from somewhere but I have a bad feeling about this" then Tim's eyes widened it was Gotham hospital "no no no please no" Tim muttered as tears started to form in his eyes as he shook his head.

"Babybird" Jason said curiously.

Then all of Tim's sadness quickly turned into anger as he chugged his phone at the wall. When the phone shattered from impact he ran into his room locking the door no matter how much his older brothers protested and ran after him.

"Babybird are you ok" Jason said putting his ear to the door. That's when he heard the window open and kicked the door open "Let me talk to him".

I jogged to the window and saw Tim running to the end of the Mansions roof. Jason ran after him and stopped once Tim just dropped to his knees crying into his hands "Babybird" I said cautiously kneeling down next to him and rubbing a hand up and down his back, Tim shook his head.

"What's wrong" Jason said, Tim shook his head again "Babybird look at me" he shook his head again letting out a choked sob. Jason moved in front of Tim and kneeled in front of him again. Jason put his thumb, index, and middle finger on the boys chin and slowly lifted it, Tim resisted and shook his head out of Jason's grip, then, he ran.

Jason got up and ran after him. After a few seconds he grabbed the back of Tim's shirt and pulled him into a hug, trapping him against his brothers chest.

"Babybird, you need to calm down or I _will_ have Dick give me a sedative that I will _not_ hesitate to inject into you, now will I need to do that" he shook his head "good" I smiled down at him "now, what's wrongs".

Tim backed up a little and looked Jason in the eyes searching for something when he got he smiled. Then it quickly faded as his eyes threatened to shed tears again "he's dead"

"Who" Jason said.

"M-my d-d-dad" that was when Tim lost it and cried his heart out onto Jason's chest.

Ten minutes later

Tim had cried himself to exhaustion and past out. Jason picked him up and took him back inside and laid him on the bed and tucked him in. Jason sighed and left the room. He saw Dick and Damian talking to Bruce and Alfred.

"What happened" Dick said worry clear in his voice.

Jason sighed again "his dad died".

I am making a second chapter for what would've happened if he did answer the phone then review which one is better I'm your opinion.


	2. Does Answer

Dick,Jason,Tim and Damian were in the library, laughing. They were looking through an old picture book of Bruce when he was little. When all of a sudden Tim got a phone call, and he answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" Tim said happily.

"Is this Timothy Drake"

Tim's smiled faded and a blank, emotionless look replaced the happiness.

"Yes who is this" he said cautiously.

"I'm a nurse at Gotham General and we regret to inform you that your father passed away earlier this morning. We are very sorry for your lost and we were wondering id you'd like to see your father one last time"

"No, no thank you" Tim responded holding back tears "thanks for informing me goodbye"

"Goodbye "

Tim hung up and just stood there slightly trembling. They heard a phone ring and Alfred calling for Bruce saying someone wanted to talk to him.

Dick "Timmy"

Jason "Babybird"

Damian "Drake"

That's when Bruce walked in and looked at Tim with pity "I'm assuming you got the call" Tim nodded lip slightly trembling.

Bruce gently walked Tim out the room with a hand on his back. Bruce walked the still trembling kid to his (Bruce) room. Bruce moved back the comforter and picked up his son. Bruce laid Tim onto the bed,walked around to the other side of the bed, and crawled in next to him. Bruce wrapped an arm Tim's chest pulling him closer. Tim's back is against Bruce's chest as Bruce soothes him by playing with the teens hair with his free hand and whispering soothing words to the boy.

That's when the dam breaks and Tim starts crying hard but quiet. Bruce turns Tim around and puts his (Tim) head in between his (Tim) legs and soothingly whispers "it's ok Tim, you're ok, you're safe, just breathe" Tim shakes his head no he can't breathe he just can't. Bruce rubs the boys neck-back soothingly "breathe". Bruce reached for the sedative and little alcohol wipe in the first aid kit in his nightstand. Bruce moved his hand from his sons back and lifted his t-shirt sleeve up a little bit and cleaned the area. He injected the syringe and put a small circle band aid. Bruce threw away the items used in the trash can next to the bed and leaned the boy into his chest covering both of them with the comforter. Bruce hugged Tim as he (Tim) sighed finally calming down.

"Why does everyone have to die, it's not fair" Tim mumbled drifting off to sleep.

"Because if they didn't things wouldn't be like they are now, if my parents didn't die I probably wouldn't have met Dick or Jay or you or Damian. I probably wouldn't even become Batman" Bruce said.

"Please don't die on me again, I wouldn't be able to handle it" Tim said.

"How's you handle it the first time" Bruce said.

"I didn't"


End file.
